Beating Around the Bush
by Anonymouse Writing
Summary: Sweat trickled down his temple. He tried not to appear cornered. But being under his heavy stare... All of a sudden, the room felt congested. A warm sigh escaped his lips. And he knew what was coming next.


Backing away from the aggravated dark-haired teen before him, Takuya darted his eyes around the room and tried to look for anything that may distract the other's attention. Unfortunately for him, he found nothing of interest or use.

"Takuya, quit trying to avoid me," Kouji said, stepping closer. "You're just making things worse, and you know you can't run and hide from this forever."

"But, Kouji…!" Takuya said weakly. He felt himself backing up to the wall — not good. He was cornered.

"Did you forget already? You promised, _didn't_ you?" Kouji was now standing right in front of him, and he lifted his hand and pressed his palm against the wall beside the brunet's head, barricading him from escaping. "You promised you'd do it for me."

Hearing those words, Takuya guiltily looked down to his feet, suddenly finding the marble floor most interesting. It was true that he had promised him, but… unlike the more stoic teen, he wasn't very good at keeping tabs on his promises.

"It's just…" Takuya trailed off, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously. He thought he'd have gotten used to Kouji's steely glares by now, but… seeing those cold blue eyes directed towards him still left him an uneasy feeling at times. He then swallowed and hesitantly admitted, "It's just that I'm… not very good at this kind of thing. I don't know a lot about it, and… I don't have the skills like you do…"

"Takuya," Kouji sighed, lowering his hand from the wall. "Listen, it just takes practice; you'll get better the more you do it."

"Still…" Takuya protested, finally looking up to the other teen with a frown. "I just… don't want to disappoint you. I mean, you look like you've got high standards when it comes to that—"

"That's ridiculous," Kouji immediately answered. He then brought up his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why would I be disappointed? If that's _really_ what's bothering you, though, I can give you advice."

"Advice…?" the brunet parroted confusedly in response.

Kouji nodded. "But I think just showing you how would be best — I'll go first, so you just watch and pay attention to what I'm doing. I'm sure you'll figure it out by then." Pausing, he then sighed. "Look, I know you don't like going first, but you _did_ promise me that you'll do it this time. I can't always do it for you all the time, you know."

"I know, I know…" Takuya mumbled, scowling a little as he looked away.

"So, when are we gonna do it?" Kouji said pointedly after a moment's silence.

Takuya internally winced. He sometimes admired the darker-haired teen's bluntness at times like these, but… this was not one of those times. He really wished he'd just drop the subject for now.

"U-Uh… can't we just put it off until, err, tomorrow… or something?" He responded slowly, hoping that the other would at least let it slide this time. Takuya liked being in the lead, but… this was different. He wanted to gather himself first, before doing it, and he didn't think he'd be capable of satisfying the other if he just took the initiative without even doing his research. He had very little experience concering this matter, after all.

But unfortunately for him, Kouji seemed to disapprove the thought of delaying it any further. "No," the raven-haired teen promptly answered as his scowl deepened. "I need it, Takuya. Any longer and I don't think I'd be able to handle it myself."

Takuya stuttered, "K-Kouji—"

"This evening, five PM, at my house, on my desk," Kouji simply stated, cutting off the other's sentence as he turned around to leave. "Don't be late; and _don't_ forget to bring _it _like last time."

"Wait, wha—? So soon?" Takuya questioned, feeling his eyes widen in surprise.

"Of course; we can't put it off any longer," Kouji responded, then began to walk away.

"That project needs to be finished right away."

Takuya grimaced. He hated having to do group projects. Especially when his group insists on him taking the lead.

* * *

A/N: ...If you really came here thinking, "aw yiss takouji yaff", judging by the summary... Then you've just been troll'd. I mean, it _was_ rated K for a reason.

If you didn't and actually had pure thoughts, then good for you. /gives you a pat on the back

Heh, I'm not even sorry.


End file.
